


Panty Raid

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comedy, Gen, warm up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Palomo has a wonderfully dumb idea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Panty Raid

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with a hilarious short ficlit so why not use it to warm up some writing. It has been way too long since I posted any fics or ficlits

Palomo collects rope and a bag out in the back of mess hall. He looks ready for something and Smith is instantly worried.

Smith hurries over to him and crosses his arms behind his back. "Having a pleasant night, Charles?" Smith asks in such a way that even Palomo will notice the extra question.

Unfortunately Palomo is so focused on tying ropes together he barely notices Smith. He turns back and grabs a rope at Smith's foot and nearly startles himself out of his skin. "Fuck! John!!"

Smith covers his mouth suppressing a laugh. "I'm sorry, Palomo. I had assumed you heard I was here."

Palomo jumps to his feet and holds the bag and ropes. "Meet me at our hidden camp grounds. I have an amazing idea."

Smith raises an eye brow but sure. If Palomo wants to share what ever thing he's cooking up he'll get the group together for it.

\--

Palomo is building up the fire with old sticks. He's in casual wear. Which means as, Smith contests, that Palomo is hoping to camp tonight.

Smith moves over and he's glad he had collected marshmallows given his previous conclusions to the campsite meeting.

Bitters and Jensen curiously watch Palomo work the fire to life. It wasn't often Palomo did things on his own. Which they as well as Smith are concerned for. As Palomo must be in one of his need of a game. Always in need of something to curve the boredom he seemed to need.

Jensen sets her pack to the side of their rock seats. "So, Charlie. What's the occasion?" She notices it takes him a minute to register they had shown up.

Bitters takes his seat by Smith and crosses his legs. Already going for a cig to smoke. Which he stops himself realizing he's low on smokes. He grumbles and takes a deep breath in then out to relax himself. Save it for stress.

Palomo turns to them and looks over their spot. "Its the monthly camp out! Don't you all remember?"

Bitters sets his smoke back in his pocket and shrugs. "We got more important things to do these days, Palomo." He then considers a moment shrugging his shoulders. "What else did you call us out here for?"

Smith smiles. That's a good sign from Bitters. He's warming up to the new tradition.

Palomo claps his hand together. "Okay. Consider this you guys; and Jensen."

Jensen snorts.

"We go on a panty raid!"

Smith is quick to interject. "I'm sorry. A what. Palomo do you want Jensen to think less of you."

Jensen though is contemplating and shakes her head. "That's a horrible idea, Charlie!"

"No! No! Hear me out! Its a self panty raid!! I raid my own, you raid your own. It'll be fun!"

Bitters turns to face Palomo better and leans forward to get a better look at him. "Charles. How the fuck do you conduct a self raid."

Palomo smacks his hands together in glee. "I'm glad you asked! We pretend to be stealing from someone else. Or we raid eachothers underwear!"

"Pass." Bitters says dryly.

"I'm out." Smith is holding back amusement.

Jensen is slow to say it. "Pass."

"Come on you guys! It'll be great! Its hilarous!"

Though after much consideration. No one but Palomo was interested in a "self raid". Palomo eventually drops himself with a huff on the floor and steals some of Smith's marshmallows. Shoving them on a stick and cooking them over the nice warm fire.

\--

The next morning the Lieutenants all regather at the camp site early in the morning. Palomo is already there and pacing abit nervously.

Smith raises his brow and tilts his head. "Palomo, you alright?"

Palomo looks up and his face has a incentive of guilt and humorous muse. "I uh.. I lost my underwear."

Everyone is silent and Bitters pushes his hands together up at his face. "Palomo. Did you fucking do the raid on yourself?"

Palomo laughs nervously and brushes a hand through his hair. "I uh. I might of."

Jensen purses her lips and sighs. "God dammit, Charlie."


End file.
